What He Will Miss Most
by missmandymalfoy
Summary: No one was more surprised than Harry when he emerged from the Black Lake following the second task with an armful of Draco Malfoy. But he supposed, in some odd way, it made sense.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

Summary: No one was more surprised than Harry when he emerged from the Black Lake following the second task with an armful of Draco Malfoy. But he supposed, in some odd way, it made sense.

* * *

He should know by now that nothing will be made easy for him.

They break the surface, and Harry's neck is searing in pain as the gillyweed begins to lose its effect. Though the fire burning in his lungs as his body readjusts to proper oxygen is frantic and loud inside of him, the crowd above the surface falls in a hush. It is a startling contrast, and one that jolts Harry out of his jumbled thoughts. He looks down to where everyone else is staring at, the blond Slytherin in his arms.

"Who is that?"

"Is that…Draco Malfoy?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?"

"Oh my god, it _is_ Malfoy!"

The boy is pressed firmly to his chest, head lolled against Harry's shoulder as the enchantment fades away and Malfoy regains consciousness. His body is soft and compliant against him, his soft puffs of breath causing goosebumps to erupt on the bare skin of Harry's neck. As he begins to stir, he is completely oblivious to the uproar slowly building around them. Harry almost mourns the moment that Malfoy fully awakens, for the feel of him against his chest had been inexplicably comforting.

Grey eyes blink blearily, water droplets clinging to the long lashes as his head whips around in dazed confusion. "Potter?" his voice has none of its usual sharpness in his confusion. Instead, his voice is soft in sleepy wonderment. Harry tells himself that he is not staring at Draco's mouth as his blue lips tremble. His face is too close, too harmless and innocent in the after effects of the sleeping spell.

Harry gets a hold of Malfoy's shoulders and gives him a rough push away from himself, keeping an arm's length distance between them. That does nothing to ease the tension in Malfoy's body.

"What's…what's going on?" his eyes register the stands full of students and professors, all of whom are staring at them in the water. Malfoy's mouth drops open in surprise as he takes in his surroundings. Understandably so, he is mystified beyond belief that he is in the middle of the Black Lake. He looks thoroughly disconcerted. Harry would laugh if the situation were any different.

Harry grips Draco's arm and tugs him towards the platform. "Come on," he says gruffly, and he begins to swim to dry land. The other boy obliges easily, allowing himself to be pulled along. Harry assumes that the only reason Malfoy isn't fighting him on this is because he is still in a shocked haze.

"Do you think they're _together_?"

"They _hate_ each other!"

" _Draco Malfoy_?"

"I can't believe it! I don't believe it! Someone pinch me! Ow, not that hard!"

As he reaches the platform, Harry pulls himself out first then reaches back to haul out the smaller boy as well. Still stiff from the icy water, Draco stumbles a bit, colliding with Harry's chest once more. The second his feet come in contact with the dry wood, he is hit with a tidal wave of noise. Aimless chatter, coos, angry words, and even cat calls fill the air. Rita Skeeter is having a field day, two quick notes quills writing at once. Harry can't bear to look at Ron or Hermione. He knows they will want him to explain what is happening, but he isn't even sure of what is going on himself. The other champions look on from a distance, having too recovered their own counterparts.

Harry gives Draco another sideways glance. Is that what Draco is, his counterpart?

The clue had told him that the item he would miss most in the world would be taken from him for the task. How can that possibly be Malfoy? Harry doesn't even like the blond git, much less suppose he'd miss him if he were to disappear off the face of the earth tomorrow. A million questions are racing through his head and panic begins to set in inside his chest, but his composure to the world outside is flat, without emotion. He guesses his apparent apathy must be sending Draco reeling even more.

The two are ushered over to a bench, and Professor McGonagall throws a towel around Harry's shoulders. He smiles at her gratefully, but she is no longer looking at him. Instead, her gaze is locked on Malfoy, her brow furrowed in concern. It seems no one will be forgetting that Harry pulled Malfoy out of that lake anytime soon.

As if on cue, more whispers fill the air, but many don't even attempt for subtlety and openly point at the two boys. Despite the chill of the air and the freezing water, Harry feels his cheeks heat. He glances up at Malfoy to find that the other boy's face has turned pink as well. Malfoy frowns self-consciously, no doubt wondering why everyone is staring at him.

No one has explained the task to him yet, or why he of all people was essentially kidnapped and trapped at the bottom of the lake for Harry to save. And Harry certainly isn't about to tell him why.

Harry's ear already catches the making of many wild rumors being born to explain why Harry Potter cares for Draco Malfoy the most. Illicit love affair, he hears, traumatic lovers, secret friends, spies for Voldemort. That last one is outrageous and he hopes it dies as quickly as it begins.

He risks a glimpse around the platform, and Harry groans silently. Of course Krum and Cedric emerge from the lake with pretty girls by their sides. All Harry has is a bewildered, wet, strangely quiet ferret. He doesn't want to imagine how this must look to the people in the stands. Much less how Malfoy himself is interpreting the situation. Harry casts an uncertain glance back at the Slytherin, but he doesn't meet his gaze. Instead, Malfoy chews on his lower lip, eyebrows knit together as he stares at the water thoughtfully.

Harry can see Seamus and Dean arguing expressively with each other, both trying to make their way to Harry. Several Ravenclaws are talking excitedly, the Slytherins are murmuring suspiciously, while many Gryffindors are glaring at the pair in betrayal. As if Harry planned this. He scoffs inwardly, before his attention is drawn back to the boy at his side.

Harry is impressed that Malfoy is being so agreeably quiet. He really isn't so bad when he isn't running his mouth, Harry decides, surveying him calmly. His snowy blond hair is a darker hue, almost like honey, due to the water. The damp tresses hang in front of his eyes and stick to his cheekbones. The school jumper is soaked through and holds against him like a second skin, undoubtedly chilling him to the bone as the cold wind lashes across the lake and the stands.

Maybe Harry should throw him in the Black Lake more often.

Draco gives a watery cough, drawing Harry's attention.

"The last thing I remember was Dumbledore asking me to come to his office last night, then everything is blank," the blond shakes his head in bafflement.

"I just completed the second task in the tournament," Harry explains vaguely, and he keeps his voice low as students try to crowd closer around the unexpected pair.

Malfoy's teeth chatter together, and he tugs his towel tighter around his body. "What have I got to do with any of that?"

"You and I both want to know the answer to that," Harry rubs the back of his neck awkwardly, his skin prickling with the force of the stares of his classmates. All he wants to do is run, but he has to wait for the final scoring for the tournament to be released. There are too many people surrounding them, closing in and suffocating him. He attempts to ignore them and act like they aren't there.

After what seems like hours, Dumbledore's announcement that the judges are convening registers indistinctly through the persistent buzzing in his ears.

He sees Hermione push herself through the throng of students to reach him. "Harry!" she calls, lunging for him. She clings to him tightly in a fierce hug, all the while her eyes searching Malfoy's shuttered face intensely. "The judges are scoring now. Cedric came in first, but technically you would have finished first if it weren't for Fleur's sister. They're deciding what to do with you." She decidedly doesn't comment on herself being Krum's missing item, and Harry hopes she spares him the same courtesy with Malfoy.

When she pulls back, her eyes are clouded with a strange emotion. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Hermione demands, as if the entire thing is somehow his fault. Which is ridiculous, of course, for Malfoy didn't ask to be tied up and kidnapped. Well, not explicitly, but Harry thinks that the way Draco runs his mouth just begs someone to strangle him at times.

Expecting a snappish response, Harry is surprised when Draco stutters quietly, "I-I don't know. What's going on?"

Hermione frowns once more, taking in the honest confusion on Draco's face. Her face softens imperceptibly. "Harry…" she begins uneasily. "Why did you have to save Malfoy? Why is Malfoy the thing you'd miss most?" she asks. Beside him, Harry feels the blond stiffen.

"What?" Draco squeaks, moving closer to Harry as Harry edges away. He determinedly avoids eye contact. "What does she mean?" he questions again, unhappy with the lack of answers.

The boy shivers again, and Harry grudgingly wraps his own towel around the Slytherin's shaking frame. Wide grey eyes stare at him, round and huge and much too appealing, and Harry can practically see the question swimming in his eyes. Another rush of gasps and excited exclamations of surprise reach Harry's ears, and he winces at his involuntary reaction.

Harry stands abruptly.

"P-Potter?" the blond asks, shuffling to his feet quickly.

"Harry?" another voice calls behind him. It's Ron, standing wearily on the platform. "Mate, what is the ferret doing here?"

Ah, the question that is inexplicably on everybody's mind, Harry thinks sarcastically.

"If what they took was the thing you'd miss most…" Malfoy trails off, breath hitching audibly in his throat.

It's too much. His Gryffindor courage is all used up from the second task, and he has no bravery in his veins as he jumps into one of the boats to take him back to shore. Hermione and Ron dutifully join him, flanking his sides like body guards as classmates call to him.

"So, you and Malfoy, huh? Guess all that whole hating each other thing was just an act?"

"This is so just a ploy to get more attention."

"I bet Malfoy tied himself up on purpose."

He doesn't notice Malfoy jump into the boat behind him, keeping his gaze steadfastly ahead of him as the boat carries him away from the suffocating crowd.

"Dumbledore's got it all wrong, he's gone batty," Ron says comfortingly, patting Harry on the shoulder. Thankfully they have the boat to themselves, so their conversation is finally private. Part of the knot in Harry's stomach unties.

"This doesn't make sense," Hermione exclaims in frustration. Her eyes are narrowed as she glares at her feet in concentration, trying to figure out an unsolvable puzzle in her head. "Maybe Dumbledore wanted to try to promote inter-house unity? That's what this entire tournament is about, isn't it, international magical cooperation?"

Ron and Harry glance at each other and shrug.

"Harry, are you sure you don't like Malfoy?" she asks finally, eyes piercing into his own. Startled, Harry shakes his head, but she doesn't seem satisfied with his answer. Likely sensing Harry's displeasure with all of the questions, though, his friends are quiet until the boat reaches the dock. They have just stepped onto the shore when a voice calls him.

"Hey! Potter!" Draco cries from somewhere behind him. Ron and Hermione go rigid, tense in preparation for an argument.

"Save it, Malfoy, now is not a good time," Harry practically growls. Ron wraps a protective arm around his shoulder and pushes him up the hill towards the castle. There are many students on the shore now, and all are curious to watch Harry's interaction with Malfoy.

Malfoy doesn't seem to care, though, as he pursues Harry even as Ron propels him and Hermione faster up the hillside.

"Potter, wait!" his voice is closer now, and Harry turns to see Draco racing to catch up with him. Draco's fingers curl around Harry's wrist to ensure Harry doesn't run off, but he quickly drops it, face burning, when he hears the reaction from the other students around him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry sighs heavily. Ron and Hermione cross their arms to face him as well, their stance intimidating from their higher position on the hill.

Draco looks taken aback. "I…I just wanted to know…" his voice chokes in his throat and his face flushes red in embarrassment. He takes another hesitant step towards Harry. "Why did Dumbledore choose me?"

"Why do you care?" Harry askes in a bored tone.

"I think I deserve to know why."

Suddenly uncomfortable with his two friends listening in on what is bound to be an awkward conversation, Harry turns to them. "I'll catch up with you two in a few minutes in the common room."

Ron is baffled, and Hermione gapes at him like a fish. "Mate, are you sure?" he casts a weary look at the Slytherin. For the first time ever, Malfoy appears uncertain under his gaze. Harry nods in faux confidence, and after another strange look, Ron allows himself to be pulled up the hill by Hermione.

The pair is silent until the other Gryffindors are a safe distance away, though their eyes still flicker around at the few lingering just out of ear-shot, trying to hear what they were saying

When Hermione and Ron are gone, Draco tugs the edges of his towel nervously, the ends fraying under the distress of his hands. He plays with one thread between his long fingers, and Harry can only stare. Draco continues where he left off, which Harry is grateful for, since he has no idea where to begin to explain the situation.

"I just thought… well, since you pulled me out of the lake I was just wondering if…"

He is chewing his lip again nervously, and Harry's heart jack hammers strangely. "Do you fancy me?" Malfoy rushes out at once before he can take the words back. Dark grey eyes peer at Harry shyly through his lashes, and his cheeks become even rosier.

"Why would you like to know, because _you_ fancy _me_?" Harry leans in close to Malfoy. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights, and the expression is annoyingly cute on the blond's usually aristocratic features.

Malfoy visibly splutters, his mouth trying to form words as it trips over itself. "T-that's not what- I'm not- you- I asked first!" he cries childishly, arms wrapping around himself tightly in a defensive stance. His eyes are narrowed but Harry can't help but notice that there is no heat in the glare.

With a heavy pang, for the first time Harry begins to wonder if maybe he isn't the only one confused about his feelings. He takes in Draco's body language, all of which scream timid and unsure. There is a very telling blush staining his cheeks, and Harry's mouth falls and nearly unhinges in shock.

"No…you? You can't possibly…" Harry's words fail him as he gawks at the blond is complete disbelief.

"I…might…you know…" Draco's eyes duck downwards, examining his hands intensely. "We could work something out, maybe," he mumbles quietly as his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

Surely Draco Malfoy couldn't have a crush on Harry? Harry staggers back in astonishment. But then, was it really that surprising, seeing as he is apparently the one Harry would miss most? No, Harry thought skeptically, the timing of Malfoy's bashful admission was suspicious. He is a Slytherin, obviously seeking the upper hand which Harry has so unwillingly offered him.

"I don't believe you."

The blond sighs in exasperation. "Why not?"

Harry shrugs unconcernedly. "Why should I? You're clearly taking advantage of the situation that has been presented to you, and I want nothing to do with it. Goodbye, Malfoy." He turns on his heel and begins to stalk back up to the castle.

" _Wait_!"

Something in Draco's voice makes Harry freeze, and he looks back at the other boy.

Suddenly, his arms are full of Draco Malfoy once more, only this time, his lips aren't blue and trembling, but pressed to Harry's own. Harry's eyes widen in shock behind his glasses, his chest tightening as Malfoy's warm, slightly chapped lips try to move against his. It is fairly obvious that Draco has no idea what he's doing, and that only serves to make it more endearing. Harry's heart swells without his consent.

Harry pulls back and breathes, "You do fancy me," his jaw drops open in awe.

"Clearly," Malfoy coughs uncomfortably, his blush traveling down his neck now.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

The two stand in silence, awkward in their discomfort. Neither are used to this type of interaction between the two of them. They don't know how to respond.

Draco seems to gather his wits first. "I just thought that, you know, if you liked me and I liked you that would be…nice."

"Nice," Harry repeats lamely, his head clouded with fog.

"Mhmm," Malfoy hums in agreement, suddenly very interested in his foot toeing the ground. "So do you? Like me like I like you? Or did I completely read the situation wrong and the only reason you would miss me most is because you wouldn't have anyone around to hate anymore?"

Harry stares at him for a long moment, but the wet sheet of blond hair shields Malfoy's down turned face.

Would it be so bad?

"I…"

Maybe Dumbledore was onto something. Grey eyes flash up to his hopefully.

"That would be nice," Harry agrees dumbly once more, and it doesn't matter that he couldn't get the explicit words out because Malfoy's face lights up anyways in a modest, uncertain manner that Harry thinks suits him well.

"That's brilliant," Malfoy breathes, abandoning toeing the ground to edge closer.

"Brilliant," Harry confirms. He reaches out a tentative hand. They hazard a smile, "Nice."

Never in a million years would Harry think he would be shyly linking cold hands with Draco Malfoy and walking up the hillside. Was it crazy? Absolutely. A cascade of whispers set off around them as they shared another smile. Did he care? Absolutely not. Being trapped at the bottom of a freezing lake for an hour does that to you.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review :)_


End file.
